We'll Have Tomorrow
by suddenlysomewherethatsgreen
Summary: Immediately following the plant blowing up, Seymour has a few things he'd like to come clean about before they move on. Theatrical Version


Both of them held on tight to the other in a state of complete disbelief of what had just happened. Audrey pulled away from Seymour. A wide smile was on both of their faces. Holding each other's hands they walked further into the shop climbing over the rubble.

"Is it dead?" Audrey whispered pausing in her tracks.

Seymour reluctantly let go of her hands as he continued forward. The smell in the air was crisp like burnt flesh and hazed from the exhaust. Seymour took another few steps forward until he was standing almost on top of his incinerated monster.

"I think so," he said. Hesitantly he crouched down and tapped it with his fingertips. He nodded. Audrey picked up the hem of her dress and continued to advance until she was directly behind Seymour who was still crouching.

_Good riddance_, she thought with a smile.

They remained there in silence for another few moments before Seymour moved both his hands to his face. Audrey noticed he was shaking.

"Seymour?" she asked, crouching down beside him and placing her arm on his shoulder.

It took him a moment before he looked at her. Tears were running leaving streaks on his soot covered face; absolutely overcome with emotion.

"I've done terrible things, Audrey," he stated barely above a whisper.

"What'a ya mean?"

She glanced back at the monster, still not moving, before looking back at him. He was so sick of lying. There was no point anymore.

"Orin and Mr. Mushnik… I fed them to it."

He couldn't bear to look at her. He couldn't imagine what she must think of him now. But after she didn't respond he couldn't resist. He was surprised to see that she only looked slightly shocked.

Slowly she replied, "And that's what made it so big and strong and… you, so famous?"

He closed his eyes and sighed. He wanted to tell her everything.

"Somehow it made things happen, terrible things," he began, opening his eyes, "It started so small and harmless. I should've stopped when I found out what it lived on…"

He trailed off, worried he'd already scared her, but she was looking at him intently. Her arm was still on his shoulder and it was not moving. She would still be there no matter what he told her. He continued.

"But I couldn't. We were doing business and making money. So… I started feeding it."

He held out his left hand and pinched his index finger with his right thumb nail and finger to indicate pricking. Audrey's jaw dropped ever so slightly as she understood. It all fit. Seymour wasn't just being clumsy. The band aids were intentional.

"But I couldn't after a while. It got too big. Then it started talking to me. It told me I needed to… feed it someone. I just couldn't live with how Orin was treating you…"

"Oh," she interrupted sadly, cocking her head to the side and sticking out her lip. She looked sorry, as if she herself was the one inflicting the pain on him.

"So I went to his office with a gun…"

She gasped but otherwise didn't take her hand off his arm.

"I didn't kill him! I wanted to, I might've, I don't know. But he put on his mask and the gas…"

She exhaled in shock and moved her other hand to her mouth. He didn't want to continue, but he needed to.

"It just… the knob it… I don't know if I could've helped him, but I didn't try because I didn't know what was happening until he died right in front of me."

He paused, chewing his lip. She wasn't scared off by this. He'd pictured this scenario before. Just the idea of telling her had terrified him. He knew he'd lose her. Slowly he rose his gaze up to her face. Seymour had seen her terrified before. The night he first saw her with Orin. But that was not the look on her face now. She didn't look terrified. She looked almost sad. She was mirroring the emotions he was feeling.

"With Mr. Mushnik I didn't mean to," he continued, "Not really. At least I don't think I did. He found out and was gonna turn me in. I was so scared. But then he said I could go and I would've but the jaws…"

He cast a glance at the plant almost scowling.

"Hey." She brought her hand to his chin and turned his face towards hers. She was looking at him so kind and Seymour knew he didn't deserve that. She should be screaming or running, or at least be mad. Instead she moved her hand from his chin to his cheek and wiped his tears away with her thumb. Her other hand hadn't moved from his arm since he had begun talking. There was no way she could have known all this. Could she?

He looked back at Audrey.

"It made bad things happen. Looking back, I don't know if I knew what I was doing. It must've had more power than I thought. But at the time it told me if I helped it, it would help me to get you. And that you'd like..." It had slipped out before he realized.

"Oh dear!" she exclaimed, pulling her hands away finally and placing them both on her face, "This is all my fault!"

"No! No it's not!"

She appeared not to have heard him and began to cry into her hands.

"If I had just been honest with you," she blubbered, "told you how I felt from the moment I realized, none'a this would'a happened."

"Audrey! Audrey that's not true!"

He reached out and pulled her into his arms as she continued to cry. Having still been crouching he sat himself down on the rubble and pulled her onto his lap rocking her. She placed her head on his chest and cried as he held her tightly.

"Audrey please don't cry."

He wanted to cry himself. After another minute she composed herself enough to take several deep breaths. The air remained completely silent for several long moments. Seymour continued to hold her tightly. He needed to say something but his mouth felt so dry.

"Audrey," he whispered, "... you don't have to marry me."

Slightly stunned she glanced up at him. Slowly the shock on her face was traded for a warming smile. She placed her hand on his cheek.

"But… I want to Seymour."

"What?"

"This doesn't change how much I love you. I still want to marry you."

"You don't know what you are saying."

She smiled and moved her hand through his hair.

"But I do! It's the one thing I always wanted."

It was Seymour's turn to be silent.

"I've always wanted the two of us to leave Skid Row togetha'. Take off and get a fresh start. Finally we'll be somewhere that's green."

"Somewhere that's green," he repeated with a small smirk. "I like that."

She lay her head back on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. It had begun to slow down from it's rapid pace from fear.

"What would'a happened do you think?" she asked. When he didn't respond she glanced up at him. "Had I told you I loved you right away?"

He thought for a moment before responding. "I probably wouldn't have believed you."

To his surprise she snorted and brought her hand to her mouth laughing. He smiled sheepishly and laughed a bit himself.

"What would you have done, had I told you?" he asked.

She thought as well before responding. "I would'a told you to go find someone betta'."

She raised her head and looked up at him sadly. He brought his hand to her cheek and shook his head.

"Never," he said placing his forehead on hers and closing his eyes, "no such thing."

She smiled and closed her eyes as well. "And I do love you Seymour."

Both of them turned to the plant at this moment, deep in thought.

"So what happens now?" Seymour asked.

The sound of a siren off in the distance interrupted their thoughts. Audrey glanced up at the exhaust from the explosion. Someone must've thought it was a fire and called the fire department. She scrambled to her feet and pulled him up with. Tugging on his hands she cautiously led him over the mess of rubble and debris. Amongst the clutter she noticed a loose vine, completely lifeless but still ominous. She paused. Climbing next to her, Seymour kicked it aside. Still holding her hand he led her past. Reaching the street they both stepped off the mess that had once been their shop. Without saying a word they both ran across the street and up the short staircase into Audrey's apartment building. Audrey swung open the main door and into her apartment, which in her haste to leave earlier she had left open. Seymour followed close behind. She moved to the window and drew the shade as red and white flashing lights appeared. Pulling back just enough to see what was going on. It's not that she didn't want them to get caught. There was nothing wrong with what they had done now. Killing a plant wasn't illegal. Even one as lively as this. They just wouldn't believe them anyway. An electrical fire destroying the shop and the plant seemed like a more sane excuse than the plant tried to take Seymour down and the shop with it. The city would mourn the loss of it's famous Audrey ii now, never knowing the danger they had all been in.

After a few moments Audrey sighed in relief and glanced back at Seymour. He was standing by her bed staring at her open suitcase, still half packed. He took another step forward and pet the top of her stuffed cocker spaniel with his fingertips. They could still leave tonight. Maybe not to city hall at this hour, but somewhere else. Audrey said she'd still marry him, but that didn't stop him from feeling rotten.

"Audrey, can I ask you something?"

"Anything," she replied still glancing over her shoulder at him.

He sighed. "Do you think I'm a monster?"

She let the curtain fall and crossed the room, taking both his hands in hers without hesitation.

"No Seymour, I don't."

Seymour raised his head to look at her but she wasn't looking back. She was staring at the floor with her brow creased and lips in a pout. It was a look he saw on her often in the shop while building an intricate bouquet. It meant she was thinking hard.

"It… it called me tonight."

She took a deep breath and kept her eyes on the floor. Seymour didn't know what she meant but she explained before he could ask.

"I don't know why I would'a gone ova' afta' it showed me what it was. But I did."

Seymour noticed her phone on the table hanging off the hook from when she had dropped it.

"And it told me… it told me to get it some wata'. Why would I have done that? I would neva' do that."

She raised her head again and Seymour saw tears in the corner of her eyes.

He pushed her hair behind her ear, "it made things happen. Terrible things."

"_**If I can talk, and I can move, who's to say I can't do anything I want?"**_

She leaned into him and placed her head on his shoulder. After a moment she retreated back to the window.

"You're a good person Seymour," she said with her back to him.

"I don't mean to justify the things it made you do…" she didn't turn around as she spoke, but continued to gaze out the window, "but Orin… he was always using that gas. He wasn't exactly playing it safe. If it wasn't now, it woulda' been anotha' time. And Mista Mushnik…"

She paused and turned to him now.

"Well… he liked the money the shop was making. 'Bigga' than hula hoops' he said. I don't think Mista Mushnik woulda' turned that down."

Seymour stood there dumbstruck. He hadn't considered any of this. Leave it to Audrey to find a silver lining. Though deep down he knew he would always be haunted.

Audrey moved her gaze down to her fumbling nails and caught sight of her wedding dress. Tattered and ripped and stained by soot.

"So what happens now?"

Seymour didn't answer her right away. He thought seriously about how to respond. What would happen? However dark this experience had been for the two of them, what had just happened had freed them. The world lay open. But what _would_ happen?

"Tomorrow."

Audrey glanced up, not quite sure if she had heard him.

"What?"

He paused before stepping forward and taking her hand.

"Tomorrow. We'll have tomorrow."

_We'll have tomorrow,_

_trust me it's true._

_Clouds will be parted,_

_sun will shine bright._

_We'll have tomorrow,_

_if we make it through tonight._

* * *

_Author's note: I wrote this story last year and intended to publish it September 23 2018. Oops. Better late than never. Happy Little Shop Day everybody. I hope you've enjoyed reading my stories. This will likely be the last one. Thank you for letting me share my words with you :)_


End file.
